Prom Queen: What SHOULD have happened
by kjvrachel
Summary: This is what happens during Prom Queen. In mine eyes. David dances with Kurt and some people see... Samcedes, Kurtofsky. Major Kurtofsky... Rated M
1. Chapter 1

*Dancing Queen…* 'Prom 2011. The best night of my life.'

"Hey Kurt." Karofsky grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him out the door. "I was kind of hoping that you would… um… dance with me. You know? But not in there."

"Dave Karofsky? If you want to dance with me. You need to dance with me in there."

"No. Out side. In some trees. You know? Away from everybody."

"No. Inside. In a crowd. You know? Where everyone can see." Kurt smile and David pulls him to the choir room.

"How about here?" David asks Kurt.

"How about music?" David picks Kurt up by he hips and sits him on the piano.

"I'll start playing on the piano, then you sing. Then I'll sing with you. And THEN, we dance without the piano. K?" David starts to play *love me tender* and Kurt Starts to sing.

"Love me tender,  
love me sweet, (Kurt kicks off his shoes, jumps off the piano and sits next to David.)  
never let me go. (Kurt then grabs David around the upper arm.)  
You have made my life complete, (Kurt stands up and walks around the piano.)  
and I love you so." David then stands up, but is still playing piano.

(David starts singing and stops playing piano..)

"Love me tender,  
love me true, (David starts following Kurt around the piano.)  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you, (Dave grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him into his arms.)  
and I always will."

(Together they sing)  
"Love me tender,  
love me long, (David leads in the 4-step and they sway in time while singing.)  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part."

"Love me tender" (David whispers.)  
"love me dear,"  
tell me you are mine.  
(Kurt whispers.) "I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time." (They look each other in the eyes. David then again picks Kurt up and sets him on the Piano. Looks him in the eyes and sings quietly…)

"When at last your dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go." Kurt kisses Dave.

"That was beautiful Karofsky." Kurt pulls back and has tears in his eyes. "Maybe you should have joined Glee." Dave smiles and wipes away the tears from Kurt's face.

"Maybe I should have. To late now." David smiles and grabs Kurt's hand as he jumps down.

"No. It's not." David and Kurt jump. They turn to see Mr. Schuester in the doorway. "That was really good David. A little bit to far with the kiss but that's only the business of the three of us."

"Four of us." We hear a small squeak from the corner and we all turn to see Rachel in the corner of the room.

"No." David nearly inaudibly says.

"Karofsky." Mercedes comes out of Mr. Schue's room with Sam. "Why didn't you tell us. Or at least tell us that you could sing." David backs up and trips on the drum set.

"David? Are you alright?" Mr. Schuester runs to help him up and he runs out of the door as soon as he an get his feet on he ground.

"David!" Kurt and Mr. S. follow him out the door.

"I'm going to go back to prom." Rachel says.

"Rachel Don't say anything about Karofsky." Sam grabs her arm and looks her in the eyes.

"I know. Sam. I promise I won't." Sam lets her go and she returns to the party. She doesn't say anything to anybody. Not one word.

"I can't believe this." Mercedes walks over to the spot where Kurt left his shoes.

"I know. Kurt forgot his shoes." Sam laughs and Mercedes smacks him on the arm. "you meant Karofsky didn't you?"

"Yes I meant David." Mercedes chuckles and she grabs Sam's hand.

"I love you. You know that? Weird to think that Prom 2011 is the best night of my life. So early in my life. Better not have our wedding during the night huh?"

"A wedding already? We just got together tonight."

"I love you." Sam kisses Mercedes on the forehead.

"I love you, too, Sam." They kiss and walk hand in hand out of the Choir room.

David turns a corner and Mr. Schue runs past the corner he turns. "David?" Kurt is out of breath and David grabs him. Pulling him around the corner.

"Kurt there are 5 more people than I wanted to know that I was gay."

"5?"

"Yes. You included. I don't want to be out. I just want everything to be like it was before I kissed you the first time." He sits down and start to cry. "I'm so scared."

"So was I."


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the author...

www. youtube. com/ watch? Efqs5 EoFtSU there are five spaces. Just so ya'll know. This is my video. I made i awhile ago. About 2 months ago. Yep. I hope you enjoy it. It's just Kurtofsky scenes from *Heart* to *love me tender*


End file.
